tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 706
The great house at Collinwood stands deserted. The living have sought refuge elsewhere leaving an evil spirit to roam the cold, empty corridors alone. At the Old House, Barnabas Collins remains in a deep trance. He's employed the mysterious powers of the I-Ching, and gone through the door to the infinite. And he has been transported back in time to the year 1897, and this night he has been taken to see the dying matriarch, who lives only to tell a terrible secret to a grandson who has been away. Episode 706 is an untitled episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by Henry Kaplan and written by Sam Hall. It first aired on ABC on Monday, March 10th, 1969. This episode is part of a storyline that this database refers to as the "1897 Flashback". Synopsis Edward Collins finally returns home and gets to see his grandmother Edith. She is in poor health and Edward presses her to reveal the dark Collins family secret before she dies. Barnabas Collins, aware that he is the dark secret, listens intently from the other side of the door, but Edith is too incoherent to reveal the secret to Edward. However, she does imply that the secret involves the Collins family mausoleum. Barnabas returns to the Old House and asks Magda about Sandor. Sandor is running about doing errands, but Barnabas needs him to return quickly so that he can move his coffin from the Collins family mausoleum before anyone from the family accidentally comes upon it. Barnabas returns to Collinwood and sits in the drawing room. From the secret panel near the mantle, Carl Collins emerges. He is the younger brother of Edward Collins. Carl surprises Barnabas by pointing the barrel of a gun to his head, exclaiming that he knows exactly who and "what" he is. Barnabas is naturally alarmed and grows even more so when Carl pulls the trigger. Fortunately, this was all a prank as the gun produces a flag from the barrel with the word "Fib" written upon it. Barnabas is less than amused by Carl's joke. Edward meanwhile, continues to press Edith for information about the secret. Her mind flashes back to her youth and she begins rambling on about various family members, not all of whom have maintained good favor with her over the years. She then speaks about how everyone is trying to get the secret from her. Edward's patience is wearing thin. Carl goes to the Old House to consult with Magda. He cares less about the secret and more about who stands to inherit Edith's fortune. Magda performs a tarot card reading for him and Carl is delighted when one of the cards reveals the Joker, giving him the impression that as the family prankster, he will inherit the money. As she continues turning over cards, Magda states that whoever gets the money will not keep it for very long. A dark chill suddenly comes over her as she overturns the Death card. Magda receives a psychic impression and stands up an looks about the room. She mournfully reveals that Edith Collins has died. Back at Collinwood, Edward closes his grandmother's eyes. She died without ever having revealed the secret. Determined, Edward vows to himself that he will find out what the family secret is, even if its the last thing he ever does. Cast & Crew Cast Crew Notes & Trivia * Story created and developed by Art Wallace; Series created by Dan Curtis. * This episode is available on disc 2 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 13 and disc 74 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Grayson Hall. * Opening still: Collinwood exterior; night. * Closing still: Collinwood drawing room (close-up on the fireplace). * This episode was recorded on Wednesday, March 5th, 1969. * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was episode 707. * Costume designer Ramsey Mostoller is credited only as Mostoller in this episode. * Magda Rakosi is identified only as Magda in the closing credit sequence. * This is the 17th episode of Dark Shadows directed by Henry Kaplan. * This is the 119th episode of Dark Shadows written by Sam Hall. * Edith Collins is the first character seen in this episode. * Barnabas Collins appeared last in episode 705. * This is the first appearance of Carl Collins, played by actor John Karlen. Karlen usually plays the role of Willie Loomis in the present-day timeline. He appears next in episode 707. * This is the final appearance of Edith Collins as a living person; dies in this episode. She appeared last in episode 705. * Edward Collins appeared last in episode 705. He appears next in episode 707. * The gag revolver that Carl Collins aims at Barnabas Collins was manufactured in Tacoma, Washington. Allusions * The infamous "secret" that everyone keeps going on about is the fact that Barnabas Collins is a vampire, who has been kept entombed in the Collins Family Mausoleum since 1796. The secret was passed down from Barnabas' father, Joshua Collins to his nephew, Daniel Collins and then on to his son, Gabriel Collins, who in turn, told it to his wife, Edith. * Edith Collins makes reference to Judith Collins in this episode. She also makes reference to Daniel Collins and an indirect reference to Daniel's son, her husband, Gabriel Collins. * In the first discussion between Barnabas Collins and Magda Rakosi, reference is made to Sandor Rakosi and the Collins Family Mausoleum. * While talking to Barnabas, Carl Collins makes an indirect reference to George Washington, who was the first President of the United States. * Carl Collins makes reference to Judith Collins, who is in her bedroom during the events of this episode. Judith is the older sibling of Carl, and his only sister. Bloopers * In the scene where Carl Collins has the gun to Barnabas' head, Jonathan Frid stammers over his lines a bit. This could easily be played off as natural agitation for the character. Quotes * Edward Collins: Can you hear me, grandmother? The secret! What is the secret? .... * Magda Rakosi: Back so soon? I was going to arrange everything the way you ordered, your majesty. * Barnabas Collins: I have no time for your jokes. Where is your husband? * Magda Rakosi: Now why should you ask me? He is your slave, not mine. * Barnabas Collins: Don't be insolent! You must find him for me! .... * Carl Collins: I know who you are. And I know where you come from! I know everything about you! .... * Carl Collins: You know, things are pretty dead around this place. We have to do something to pass the time, right? .... * Edith Collins: Every time I close my eyes, I think I'm looking at this room for the last time. .... * Edith Collins: Passed on from generation to generation. You were never to be let out again! We have failed. We have failed! .... * Edward Collins: She's gone. But I am going to find that secret out somehow... if its the last thing I do! See also External Links * * * * * * Keywords 1897; 19th century; Barnabas' wolf's head cane; Coffin; Collins family; Collins Family Mausoleum; Collinsport; Collinwood; Collinwood drawing room; Daniel Collins; Edith Collins; Edward Collins; Gabriel Collins; Gypsies; Judith Collins; Magda Rakosi; Maine; Old House; Old House parlor; Sandor Rakosi; Tacoma; Tarot cards; Vampires; Washington ---- Category:Dark Shadows: 1897 Flashback/Episodes Category:1969/Episodes Category:Henry Kaplan/Director Category:Sam Hall/Writer Category:Robert Costello/Producer Category:Dan Curtis/Executive producer Category:Robert Cobert/Composer Category:Sy Tomashoff/Production designer Category:Sybil Weinberger/Music supervisor Category:Ramsey Mostoller/Costume designer Category:Michael Ream/Assistant director Category:Harriet Rohr/Production assistant Category:J.J. Lupatkin/Technical director Category:Everett Melosh/Lighting director Category:Tom McCue/Sound engineer Category:Leonard Hirshfield/Sound engineer Category:Ed Blainey/Sound engineer Category:Rudy Piccirillo/Video technician Category:Ross Skipper/Video technician Category:Full crew Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries